Paris Manga 2013 (Matoine)
by Jooltay
Summary: L'histoire se déroule à Paris Manga, Octobre 2013. Une convention, une soirée, un bar, un hôtel, quoi d'autre ?


La première journée de Paris Manga s'était avérée très longue et très fatigante. Il y avait eu beaucoup de monde pour tout les Youtubers présents en dédicace. Ils étaient tous exténués, mais vu qu'ils étaient tous rassemblés, autant passer du temps ensemble et aller boire un verre.

Il y avait donc Fred et Seb, du Joueur du Grenier, Benzaie, LinksTheSun et son frère, Nyo, Bob Lennon, Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet, qui se retrouvèrent tous au Dernier Bar Avant la Fin du Monde.

La soirée se passait bien mais ils ne buvèrent pas trop, histoire d'être quand même capables de marcher, et certains durent partir plus tôt, ils étaient plus raisonnables que les autres. Après tout, ils devaient encore retourner à la convention demain. Quand Alexis et Jeremy partirent, il ne restait plus que Mathieu et Antoine.

-Bon, je pense que je vais y aller moi, dit Mathieu en voyant la porte se refermer derrière eux.  
-Ah, ouais, il est quand même 2h, soupire Antoine en regardant son portable. Tu es à quel hôtel ?  
-Oh, celui de la rue d'à côté  
-Pareil !  
-On y va ensemble ? demande Mathieu en souriant  
-Non.

Mathieu baissa les yeux et fit la moue, surpris et un peu honteux devant ce refus catégorique.

-Eh mec, je déconnais ! lâche Antoine en riant et en posant la main sur l'épaule de son ami  
-Mais moi aussi, fait-il en relevant la tête, dont le visage affiche un sourire malicieux  
-Ptit con va, rit Mr Daniel en le poussant légèrement  
-C'est toi qui est trop grand. Ce monde n'est pas adapté à mes critères, les petits domineront la galaxie !  
-Ouais ouais c'est ça, t'as bu combien de bière exactement ?  
-Seulement deux, comparé à toi qui en piquait à tout le monde, espèce de sale ivrogne, lui balance Mathieu

Antoine fait mine de vouloir répondre, prend une inspiration, mais visiblement sans argument, finit par soupirer.

-Ils les finissaient pas. Et en plus, je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi on dirait, c'est comme si j'avais bu du Champomy, je vais impec  
-Eh bien moi aussi, pour le coup. Bon, on rentre ? En plus il fait froid dehors, vaut mieux se dépêcher  
-Ooooh, tu as froid mon petit ? Tu veux ma veste ? fait Antoine avec même ton que quand on parle à un enfant  
-Mais bien sûr. réplique Mathieu en levant les yeux au ciel, enfilant son manteau pour ensuite se diriger vers la sortie  
-Roooh, te vexe pas, soupire l'autre en le suivant

Ils franchissent la porte pour déboucher dehors, dans une rue assez sombre.

-On dirait une ruelle où y'a des pédophiles avec leurs camionnettes, souffle Antoine, son haleine se transformant en buée au contact de l'air froid.  
-Ça sent le vécu, ricane Mathieu  
-Crois moi, tu ne veux pas que je te raconte mon enfance  
-Oh si, comme ça je pourrais te faire chier  
-Hors de question  
-T'es pas drôle. conclut le petit en faisant la moue

Antoine soupire et met les mains dans ses poches, tandis que Mathieu ramène son écharpe sur son nez, laissant seulement entrevoir les reflets de ses yeux bleus avec la faible lumière des quelques lampadaires. Ils commencent à marcher en direction de l'hôtel

-Ah, le voilà, lance Mathieu, puis se retourne vers son ami. Tu es dans quelle chambre toi ?  
-Euuh.. Attends je vérifie sur la carte.. 369, et toi ?  
-Hmm, 370, cool, on est à côté. Pourtant on s'est pas croisé ce matin ?  
-Je suis arrivé hier soir, l'informe Antoine en entrant dans le hall

Ils saluent l'hôtesse d'accueil et se dirigent vers l'ascenseur. Ils arrivent devant les chambres

-Eh Mathieu, ça te dit de venir prendre une dernière bière dans ma chambre ?  
-Ouais, pourquoi pas, répond-il en souriant

Il sort la clé de sa poche, ouvre la porte et laisse son ami entrer avant de le suivre.

-Aaaah putain jsuis vanné ! geint Mathieu en s'étalant de tout son long sur le lit

Antoine le regarde, un sourire en coin, puis se dirige vers le mini-bar pour y prendre deux canettes de bière, s'assoit dans le canapé en face du lit et lance une canette en direction de Mathieu

-Réflexe !

L'intéressé se redresse maladroitement, mais rapidement, et l'attrape au vol avec la grâce d'une vieille otarie obèse et unijambiste (=pas gracieux)

-Boum shaka laka, bitches !  
-T'es con toi ! rit Antoine en ouvrant la sienne  
-Ouais, on me le dit souvent, répond-il en riant de plus belle

*10 minutes plus tard*

-N'empêche, je préfère vraiment te parler face à face que sur Skype  
-Ouais ! Ça m'avait manqué depuis la Japan Expo, approuve Mathieu

Son ami le regarde en souriant. Ce dernier était à présent assis sur le rebord du lit, Antoine étant toujours dans le canapé. Ils avaient chacun bu leurs bières, et même au vu de l'heure assez avancée, ils n'avaient aucune envie de dormir, enfin surtout aucune envie de quitter l'autre.

Ils commencèrent à parler des fans qu'ils avaient rencontrés

-Il y avait même une fan qui m'a fait une déclaration, je te jure ! C'était vraiment perturbant  
-Elle avait quel âge ? demande Antoine  
-16 ans.. soupire-t-il

Antoine laisse échapper un rire

-C'est quand même chiant que la plupart de nos fans soient mineurs, surtout qu'il y a des filles super mignonnes  
-Ouais.. souffle Mathieu en rougissant un peu  
-Eh bah, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Y'en avait une qui te plaisait bien mais elle avait 12 ans ? Remarque, comme ça vous avez la même taille, rigole Antoine  
-Mais nan, t'es con, c'est pas ça.. A ce propos, tu as une copine toi ?  
-Hm ? Euh non, 'fin c'est pas dans mes priorités  
-Ah, d'accord..

"Bon, qu'est ce qu'il a lui.." pense son ami

Il y eu un silence plutôt gênant, qui dura 3 minutes. Soudain, Antoine se lève et bondit sur Mathieu pour le chatouiller, et roulent tout deux sur le lit

-HAHAHA, ANTOINE ARRÊTE, T'ES CON PUTAIN, HAHAHA  
-PAS TANT QUE T'AFFICHERAS CETTE MINE TRISTOUNETTE SANS ME DIRE POURQUOI

Mathieu, se débattant du mieux qu'il peut, arrive à se retrouver sur le dessus, en immobilisant les bras de son ami. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un petit moment.

-Je crois que je t'aime, lâche finalement Mathieu.

Il rougit violemment, se redressant pour libérer Antoine, puis se lève et va s'asseoir dans un fauteuil face à la baie vitrée un peu plus loin, l'air gêné. Antoine, encore sous le choc, ne pouvait plus se relever. Il y eu de nouveau un silence.

-Mathieu..  
-…, il soupire. Desolé.

Il se redresse d'un coup et va se planter devant lui.

-Comment ça, "Désolé" ?  
-Bah.. Désolé quoi, ça va briser notre amitié..

Antoine soupire et se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil à côté, tandis que Mathieu, trop gêné pour le regarder, avait les yeux tournés vers la baie vitrée, enfin plus précisément le beau ciel étoilé.

-Ça brise pas notre amitié, c'est juste que…  
-…Que ?..  
-Raaaah, et puis merde.

Dès la fin de sa phrase, il se lève brusquement, s'approche de Mathieu, se penchant vers lui, et l'embrasse.  
Surpris, ce dernier a un petit mouvement de recul, mais finit par se lever, passer ses bras autour du cou d'Antoine et continuer le baiser. Ils se stoppèrent juste l'espace de 5 secondes, le temps qu'Antoine dise :

-Je t'aime aussi..


End file.
